Beso Mágico
by TheHinata
Summary: Porque Nashi jamás olvidaría el beso mágico que le dio su papi a su mami para que volviera a despertar... One-Shot :D


_**los personajes son propiedad de Hiro-sensei n.n**_

_***recomendación: escuchar Just One Last Time-david guetta :)**_

**~Beso Mágico~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_lo siento mucho, hicimos lo posible, pero…no pudimos salvarlo_-decía con pesar el pelirosa encargado de dar la noticia a la familia. La mujer que había escuchado las palabras del doctor no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, mientras que sus hijos quienes la acompañaban miraban con furia al pelirosa a cargo de la operación de su padre

-_devuélvanme a mi marido-_susurraba la mujer quien estaba devastada con la noticia, uno de sus hijos tomo a natsu de la camisa y lo apreso contra la pared- _malditos…se supone que lo ayudarían-_ dijo con fría voz el joven, mientras que el pelirosa lo miraba de manera neutral

-_ya le dije que hicimos lo que pudimos, pero llego en muy mal estado y además ya era muy tarde…-_frente al llanto de la mujer, el joven que amenazaba con golpear a natsu se alejo, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio…como si planeara una venganza..

* * *

~o~

_-en serio hombre… ¿Cuándo te aburrirás de esas estúpidas amenazas?_- la decía su compañero mientras descansaban en su hora libre, tanto natsu como gray trabajaban en la sala de emergencias de la clínica, debían estar alerta frente a todo

-_ya recibido muchas de esas…no saco nada con hacerles ver que no tenemos la culpa, pero creo que se sienten así, porque piensan que nos importa el dinero_…-el pelirosa miraba el jardín del lugar, le gustaba su profesión, pero cuando se perdía una vida el remordimiento le atacaba, y la única manera de hacerlo olvidar era toando una receso y pensar en las cosas más importantes para él…

_-¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-_le pregunto su amigo, con claras intenciones de invitarlo por unas copas, pero al ver la sonrisa boba del pelirosa supo que ya tenía planes…y no con cualquier persona…

_-mañana es el juego de Nashi, ya le prometí que estaría ahí, además…lucy me mataría si no voy-_esto último lo dijo como si realmente estuviera sintiendo los posibles golpes de su bella esposa

_-ya veo…así que mi querida ahijada tiene un partido...jeje definitivamente salió a ti en ese sentido-_termino de decir gray quien era exactamente el padrino de la niña, mientras que su prometida juvia era la madrina, ambos continuaron con absurdas conversaciones y más tarde volvieron al trabajo, era agotador, pero la profesión lo requería, además la satisfacción de hacer a alguien feliz frente a los problemas era muy gratificantes, para quienes tenían vocación

Natsu estaba a punto de irse su casa, cuando repentinamente recibió una llamado de urgencia, sin poder negar el trabajo, regreso a la clínica. Sin saber que alguien más estaba esperándolo en la salida…

* * *

~o~

-_gracias doctor-_ el pelirosa hizo una seña y se despidió, las enfermeras del lugar casi babeaban por el chico pero sabían a la perfección que este estaba totalmente enamorado de su esposa, la cual sinceramente parecía supermodelo…con una sonrisa el chico se dirigió a su auto, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta un golpe directo en la espalda lo detuvo.

Se giró aun con el dolor, y reconoció perfectamente los rostros de sus agresores, eran los de la mañana a quienes le había dado la noticia de la muerte de su padre…sin esperárselo comenzó a ser golpeado por los 4 agresores, él podía defenderse, pero sin perder tiempo estos apuñalaron por un costado, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana no había nadie en el estacionamiento…aun con la sangre corriéndole los agresores lo metieron a un auto desconocido y sin esperárselo llegaron a la casa de natsu, en donde lucy y su hija probablemente y estaban dormidas

Todos bajaron del auto y tiraron a natsu al piso, a pesar de sus quejas por el dolor, estos solo reían, el pelirosa esperaba que lo dejaran ahí, y eso sería todo, pero lo siguiente que hicieron los jóvenes fue prenderle fuego a una botella y arrojarla dentro de la casa pasando a romper la ventana

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-_grito desesperado el pelirosa a pesar de su dolor, no podía permitir que los seres más amados que tenía se vieran perjudicados-

-_eso es para que sufras doctorcito, por no haber salvado a nuestro padre, pagaras las consecuencias…-_los agresores comenzaron a reír, y lentamente natsu se puso de pie en dirección a su casa, los jóvenes lo vieron molestos..-_ ¡Cuánto te puede importar las cosas materiales!.-_grito uno de ellos al ver que este iba en dirección a la casa que dentro de poco estaría en llamas

_-¡mi esposa y mi hija estaban dentro!-_grito con toda la furia que tenía el pelirosa, mientras que los jóvenes l miraban asombrado…con miedo y como cobardes que eran salieron huyendo dejando a un natsu desangrándose y las llamas propagándose por la casa

* * *

~o~

Lucy sintió un ruido en el pasillo, esperaba que fuera natsu y bajo lentamente las escaleras con un bate en las manos…pero al ver como la sala ya estaba en llamas fue a buscar un extintor y agua, pero era demasiado tarde las llamas se propagaron rápido y lo peor era que todas las salidas de la planta baja ya estaban en llamas…el humo comenzó a asfixiarla y sin perder tiempo fue en busca de su hija….

_-¡nashi!-_le grito y la niña despertó, estaba abrazada a su peluche favorito y lucy la cubrió con mantas y la tomo en brazos, la niña tenía apenas 5 años. Las llamas comenzaron a llegar a la escalera y para esa hora el único lugar mas seguro era el cuarto de natsu y lucy…

* * *

~o~

Al ver el humo que salía de la casa, los vecino salieron a ver, llamaron de inmediato a una ambulancia cuando vieron a natsu en el piso y desangrándose, pero el solo tenía en la mente que rescataran a su esposa e hija…de lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos…pero las llamas consumían rápidamente la casa, y para cuando ellos llegaran sería demasiado tarde

* * *

~o~

Lucy miro una vez más le ventana, era su única vía de escape, pero si llegaba a saltar estaba segura de que ella no sobreviviría a la caída…miro nuevamente a Nashi quien no parecía entender nada…la rubia sonrió…y abrazo fuertemente a su hija

-_sabes que mami te ama ¿cierto?-_dijo la madre a su pequeña quien asintió sonriendo y la abrazo…la rubia nuevamente miro el pavimento y abrazo fermente a la niña. Los momentos desde que conoció a natsu en la secundaria, cuando se hicieron novios en la universidad…lo celoso que era su novio, cuando le pidió matrimonio…su luna de miel…el nacimiento de su hija…todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente- sorpresivamente la puerta de la habitación cayó, dejando a las llamas entrar y sin más que pensar , la rubia salió por la ventana con su hija en brazos y cubierta de frazadas…

* * *

~o~

Los vecinos miraban aterrados cuando vieron a la rubia salir por la ventana, para natsu todo paso en cámara lenta…

Lucy choco contra en pavimento y de inmediato perdió la conciencia frente al fuerte golpe que recibió…la pérdida de sangre también se hizo presente…una vez que lucy salto por la ventana las llamas invadieron al habitación…un segundo más y tanto la rubia como su hija se hubieran visto atrapadas por el fuego

_-¡mami!...¡mami!_-gritaba la niña quien no había sufrido ningún daño gracias a su madre…-_ mami…despierta_…-la niña comenzó llorar cuando vio la sangre que salía del cuerpo de su mamá…

Los vecinos corrieron a ayudar a la pequeña y la ambulancia finalmente llego…Nashi reconoció a su padre y corrió a abrazarlo, pero este no estaba en mejores condiciones, con una puñalada en el costado y se testigo de la fuerte caída que había sufrido su amada lucy era un inmenso dolor…recibió en sus brazos a su pequeña niña y con rapidez lucy fue llevada a la clínica junto con natsu y su hija

Dentro de la ambulancia natsu pudo llamar a erza para que fuera de inmediato a la clínica y se encargara de Nashi, la niña apretaba la mano de su madre, pero esta no parecía reaccionar…

* * *

~o~

Lucy fue derivada a urgencias y natsu a la sala de operación para para la hemorragia que tenía en un costado…erza ya estaba en el lugar y se encargó de Nashi…mientras pedía que todo saliera bien con natsu y su querida amiga lucy

* * *

~o~

Para suerte de natsu la herida no fue tan fea, pero el dolor seguía presente y aún más la angustia de saber cómo seguía su esposa, una de las enfermeras le dio aviso a natsu de que la persona que estaba con lucy no era más ni menos que su mejor amigo gray…

* * *

~o~

-poco a poco la rubia iba perdiendo su pulso mientras que un angustiado gray hacia lo posible por hacer reaccionar a la chica, no podía creer que su amiga lucy se encontraba en estas condiciones, ella siempre era tan sonriente y alegre, graciosa, celosa, enojona, pero nunca débil…

El ritmo cardiaco de la chica era cada vez más débil y ya sin poder soportarlo el peli azul dejo caer algunas lágrimas frente a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada…la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha, y simplemente la chica estaba agonizando_…¡¿Cómo le diría esto a natsu?!_ , su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre lo había apoyado…

* * *

~o~

Las horas pasaban y erza estaba cada vez más inquieta, varios de sus amigos ya estaban ahí para ver a la pareja y la pequeña Nashi, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando…nashi por su parte tampoco entendía, porque su mamá no había despertado y porque su papá tenía tanta sangre…era como una pesadilla…

Finalmente gray salió de la sala de urgencia donde estaba lucy…con la mirada hacia y triste, avanzo lentamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos…vio cómo su ahijada venia corriendo hasta él, la recibió en un abrazo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar…eso fue el indicio a la respuesta que nadie quería oír…antes de que gray pudiera decir algo, frente a él apareció natsu, quien hace poco había sido atendido…

_-¿Cómo está?-_pegunto impaciente el pelirosa, pero el simple gesto que hizo su amigo con la cara le indico que la peor noticia que podía recibir era real- _no…no…-_el chico se dejó caer en el piso con las lágrimas cayendo, su pequeña hija fue a abrazarlo sin entender porque estaba llorando…

-_papi_- lo llamo ella- _no, no llores…-_comenzó con los pucheros- _si…ma-mamá_ _te ve así, se va a enojar-_ esta vez ella fue quien comenzó a llorar…

-_nashi…-_susurro el…para luego abrazarla, los amigos presentes no podían hacer otra cosa más que llorar..-_lucy…-_volvió a susurrar el chico- _no me dejes…no nos dejes…-_sintió como la niña lo abrazo más fuerte y él hizo lo mismo, ambos lloraban...la niña no sabía el porqué, pero el simple hecho de ver a su papá débil la hacía estar débil a ella también

"_Nashi….nashi"-_ comenzó a escuchar una voz que la llamaba y rápidamente se separó del abrazo de su padre quien la miraba extrañado, la niña se sacó las lágrimas y corrió a la habitación donde estaba lucy, todos se sorprendieron, puesto que nadie le había dicho dónde estaba, pero sin perder tiempo la siguieron…

_-¡mami!, ¡mami! Aquí estoy_-dijo la pequeña al ver a su mamá dormir…natsu entro con una enorme tristeza y se destrozó aún más al ver como estaba su amada lucy…

_-lo siento…y-yo…-_comenzó a decir gray quien estaba al lado del pelirosa…pero este lo miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su amigo había hecho lo que pudo…

Una pequeña lagrima cayo en la mano de lucy la cual estaba siendo apretada por su hija, esta rápidamente se giró donde estaba su padre…

-_papi, ven rápido!-_le grito y este obedeció…- _t-tienes que besarla, porque…porque o sino…ella no despertará.-_dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña…desesperada por ver que su mamá no abría los ojos, el chico le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos. Miro una vez más a lucy, y sin perder tiempo, la beso…aun si ella ya no estaba junto a ellos, para él su lucy seria a la única mujer que besaría en cualquier circunstancia

Se alejó lentamente como si esa fuera su despedida…tomo a Nashi de la mano y la hizo alejarse del cuerpo de lucy…pero la niña no la soltaba de la mano…el pelirosa ya casi sin fuerzas trato de alejarla y gray se estaba acercando para ayudarlo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la niña no era la única que apretaba la mano…lucy también lo hacía…

Para sorpresa de natsu y gray, lo dedos de la rubia comenzaron a tiritar, y casi sufrieron un infarto al ver que la máquina que indicaba los latidos del corazón estaba comenzando a funcionar nuevamente…

_-¿pero qué?-_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo la pequeña sonrió

_-esa magia-_ dijo para ver como el color de la rubia volvía ser el mismo…

Sin perder tiempo gray llamo a las enfermeras y comenzaron a atender nuevamente a su amiga…natsu salió fuera con su hija

_-¿mami va a estar bien?-_pregunto ella a lo que el pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa…

_-claro que si-_

* * *

°w°

Un mes había pasado desde aquel incidente, los responsables del ataque a natsu fueron detenidos y formalizados con una justa sentencia, el milagro que ocurrió con lucy jamás se lo sacaran de la memoria, la rubia se recuperó con ayuda de múltiples tratamientos, habían muchos factores que podían perjudicarla como por ejemplo la perdida de la memoria, pero nada de eso paso…la chica aún sigue en la clínica pero es visitada constante por su hija y obviamente su marido…

_-y entonces papi quemo la comida_-termino de relatar la pequeña niña con aires de desaprobación a su papá

La rubia solo reía, y natsu estaba feliz, así es como recordaba su lucy, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, la amaba a ella y a su hija, y jamás podía perdonarse perderlas

_-natsu, ¿vas a comer o quieres quedarte sin almuerzo?-_le pregunto divertida su esposa mientras le ofrecía un poco de su comida, la cual le había traído erza

_-tengo hambre…pero de una sola cosa…-_dijo con esa voz seductora, olvidándose un momento que su hija estaba ahí

_-n.-natsu…q-que dices-_ adoraba como la rubia se ponía nerviosa cada vez que utilizaba esa voz, se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando ya no quedaban más que centímetros una pequeña mano le tapó la boca al chico

-_por favor. Papi…cálmate, y espera a que mami se recupere…además…aun no quiero tener un hermanito….-_susurro la pequeña mientras lucy y natsu se miraban sonrojados…¿Cuán lista era su hija?

La pareja comenzó a reír llamando la atención de la niña y sorpresivamente se vio envuelta en una ola de besos por parte de ambos padres…ella amaba a sus padres y jamás olvidaría el beso mágico que le dio su papi a su mami para que volviera a despertar, desde ese día la niña creyó un, más en la magia…por qué sabía que aquello solo pudo ser gracias a un hechizo…provocado por el _**amor**_….

.

.

* * *

_**lol**_

_**jajjaja ok, quería hacer una historia drámatica y triste, pero estoy terriblemente influenciada por los finales felices de Disney XD jajja seee soy infantil :p**_

_**pero en fin espero les haya gustado n.n ahora me voy a actualizar mis otras historias hehe**_

_**se despide**_

_**hinata-chan ^_^**_


End file.
